Fight for Me
by jmerlinfan08
Summary: Modern AU. Their fathers were partners in the business and Gwen and Arthur, as the heirs to the company, are being prepared by their fathers for the future. When Gwen and her father leaves for LA for an international business deal, Arthur lets her go easily without stopping her. She then comes back after a long time and they see each other again. Did Arthur make the right decision?
1. Maybe it's for The Best

**A/N: The following parts will be up soon. Hope you like it guys! Please review. Thank you :D**

* * *

After a long time, she and her father were finally back home. He and his father never left.

Their fathers were partners and their company was the best one known in the business industry in the country. Thomas Leodegrance and Uther Pendragon graduated at the top of their class when they were in university and grew to be the best of friends. As their business started to grow, they decided that as partners, only one of them would go on business trips or on international business deals so that the other can stay and look after things. Uther, knowing that Thomas was more fond of travelling than him, decided that it's only fair if Thomas or "Tom" as he is usually called, would be the one to be in charge of the business trips and international deals and Tom agreed happily.

As the both of them began to have a family of their own, experiencing their ups and downs, they never failed to be there for each other, just like brothers would. In the past and most unfortunate of times, Thomas lost his beloved Ella and Uther his lovely Ygraine but, were granted with beautiful children. And they both had two children, ironically chuckling at each other's experiences. Thomas had Guinevere, "Gwen" as she likes to be called and Elyan. Uther, on the other hand, had Morgana and Arthur. Their children got along very well as the time flew by until they all studied in university. They all had studied as Business Management Majors following through with their fathers' corporation.

Elyan was now following through with the business, as one of the people in charge of it in another state of the country. Morgana became the best of friends with Gwen and followed through with her own business with Hospital Management, looking after her own hotel namely _Casa Pendragon_ , thus owning up to her reputation as a Pendragon. As the only ones who were stuck with their fathers, Arthur and Gwen grew to be closer and closer with each other as they always trained together as they were to be the heirs of the company that their fathers had started. In fact, as they trained, they reunited with their friends Merlin, Gwaine, Leon and Percival who also graduated as Business Majors, applied on the Pendragon-Leodegrance corporation and got accepted as part of the advertisement team.

All of them were successful and happy. And when Arthur admitted his feelings for Gwen, Tom and Uther became happier until that happiness between Arthur and Gwen was cut short when Tom had to go on an important international business deal that had to be processed for nearly 2 years. Since Gwen was Tom's apprentice, she had to go with him. That's when Gwen decided to call Arthur, wanting to know what they had to do as a couple.

"Arthur, I'm going to be away for 2 years. Where does that exactly leave us? What are we going to do?" She asked him one night, worrying about where their conversation could lead.

"Guinevere..." he sighed before continuing "this is not going to be easy for the both us. It's going to be hard and you're going to be busy when you get to LA with Tom… there's hardly going to be enough time for us to spend with each other through late night phone calls or even video chats." he said reluctantly, wondering if he's making the right decision.

Gwen was worrying inside but managed to maintain her normal voice "What are you trying to say?" she asked, hinting confusion in her voice.

 _I knew this was going to happen. This is it. I have to be brave…_

Arthur was silent for moment and continued.

 _I'm sorry, Guinevere. This is just the way it has to be…_

"I need you to know that I love you so much... but, maybe... this is not the right time for us to be together. Perhaps... we need to think about more important things." he said reluctantly, sighing deeply.

"Oh… I love you too... so much." Gwen replied, taking in their instant break-up over the phone before continuing.

"Yeah... maybe you're right. Maybe this isn't our time. I understand... Goodbye, Arthur." she said.

"Goodbye, Guinevere." he said.

They both stayed silent for a while, neither of them hanging up, not wanting to say goodbye, hoping that the other would say something. When Gwen knew she was going to cry, she hung up the phone and began to shed her tears silently.

That night, Gwen was hurt and confused, wondering why Arthur had let her go easily.

 _He didn't ask me to stay. I was stupid to think so. Even if I try, I know I won't be able to forget him. I love him so much..._

And so she packed and left, saying goodbye without another word, keeping her thoughts to herself. Little did she know that on the other side of the line, Arthur was disappointed in himself that he didn't have the courage to ask her to stay.

 _It's all my fault. She's not going to stay. I might have just lost her forever. I love her so much. I always have..._


	2. She's Back

**A/N: Hey guys! So, I'm really sorry for the long wait but I promise you, I have been working on the updates not just here but also on the other stories so kindly bare with me please since all I have to do now are some revisions and some of them will eventually be posted soon enough. So anyway, here's part 2. Again, I hope you enjoy reading this and please review :D**

 **Also, to the Guest who asked about the 'hospital' being 'hospitality', it's 'hospitality'. However, I think the term 'hospital' can be the short word for it here in my country and I forgot to change it. Sorry about that. Thanks for the review though. I really appreciate it ;)**

* * *

After 2 years…

Two years flew by like nothing happened at all. Everyone was focused with their work although they kept communication with each other, all except Gwen and Arthur. At some point, they both hear what's happening with each other's lives through anyone they talked to mutually, mostly Morgana, Merlin or even Uther, seeing that Gwen was like a daughter to him. Arthur and Gwen acted like everything was normal, like they didn't break up. After all, they were friends first before they became a couple and their fathers were partners of one company. They were bound to see each other most of the time.

At this time, now that the business deal was sealed with an agreement, it meant that Tom and Gwen were going to be back and there was no better time they'd come back than in another business trip spanning 3 weeks, with Uther, Morgana, Merlin and apparently... Arthur.

Of course, Tom and Gwen coming back was common knowledge for all of them but knowing Gwen and Arthur, they all knew that it was going to be a bit disastrous somehow. The said business trip was going to be held at Casa Pendragon, as suggested by Morgana, somehow knowing that this would be beneficial for both her career and the business trip's convenience. Now that everything was being settled, all that they had to do now was wait for Tom and Gwen's exact arrival from the airport and what time they'll arrive at the hotel.

At the hotel, they all had rooms of their own. Morgana wanted to have a room with Gwen but since she owns and manages the hotel, she had to be on call 24/7, so she had to stay at her own customized suite at the ground floor.

While they were all waiting, Uther was preparing for activities going to be done on the trip and Morgana was busy being in charge of organizing the rooms designated for the business associates involved in the business trip and when they were about to arrive. Arthur and Merlin, on the other hand, was lounging around the dining area, doing nothing except having a bit of breakfast and some drinks. As Merlin got to preparing for the business agenda and discussing the things they needed to do, he noticed that Arthur was quiet, staring blankly in space.

"Arthur." he called. He tried again in a slight forceful tone when he sensed that Arthur didn't hear him.

"Arthur!" he called for the second time. Finally, Arthur looked at him.

"What's that?" Arthur asked innocently, obviously not listening to anything that Merlin was saying.

"Have you heard anything I said? You haven't been listening, have you?" Merlin concluded annoyingly.

Arthur then scoffed at him "Don't be ridiculous, Merlin. Of course I was listening." he claimed as he looked away, turning to the window where they sat beside to, able to see what's going on outside the hotel's entrance, as the hotel was smartly designed with glassed walls.

"Really? Then what was the last thing I said?" Merlin asked, confident that Arthur was obviously not paying attention.

"Shut up, Merlin." Arthur remarked defensively.

When Merlin noticed that he's not himself, he asked him awkwardly "Are you alright?" looking at him.

"Yeah." Arthur answered distantly, still looking out the window.

Merlin was thinking for a while and suddenly realized that there might be something bothering him. Or in this case... someone.

Merlin sighed and tried to ask Arthur again "Is something bothering you?... or maybe... someone?" he guessed.

Arthur looked at him oddly "What are you talking about?" he asked annoyingly and turned back at the window.

 _Damn it, Merlin! Why do you have to talk to me about these things?_

Merlin angled his head awkwardly "Well, I just thought that maybe because there's a particular person coming here any minute and that's why you're out of sorts today." he muttered.

As he heard Merlin, Arthur sighed heavily and glanced at him, who seemed to be waiting for an answer. He stares back at the window.

"What was I supposed to say, Merlin? It's been two years since Guinevere and I have seen each other and we're broken up. It's not going to be easy seeing her every day for three whole weeks." He muttered softly.

Merlin then shook his head slightly "Well, you're the one who said it would be best for you to break up." he muttered sarcastically, raising his eyebrows.

"She needed to go with Tom. I couldn't deny her that kind of opportunity... what was I supposed to do?" Arthur asked defensively and too quickly as he looked at Merlin.

"You could've asked her to stay." Merlin stated, directly looking him in the eye.

Arthur stared at him for a moment before looking away again, sighing heavily.

"If you did, you'd still be together and you know Tom would've understood just fine." Merlin explained, looking at him, knowing that Arthur needed to be reminded that no one disapproved of his relationship with Gwen.

Arthur sighed deeply and ran his hands over his face frustratingly.

 _He's right... I've been a coward and a fool. I might have lost Guinevere over this. I'm afraid... it might be too late to get her back. After all this time... I can't deny that I'm still in love with her._

"I know." Arthur muttered as he hung his head down.

Merlin looked at him sympathetically "Look, Arthur. It's been two years. The past is past. What's done is done. There's nothing we can do to change that. But Gwen… has come back home. This is what's happening now, and you know that you can do something." he explained gently.

Arthur looked at him and looked away again, realizing he's right.

 _Why does he have to be right all the time?_

Merlin looked at him for a moment and turned back to business talk, looking at his files.

He cleared his throat and continued "So, back to business, as I was saying, when the business associates arrive, we'll have a meeting this afternoon. Not too long, it's just so we could all get acquainted." he finished as he looked at Arthur, who nodded.

"That means we'd be with Tom and Guinevere by then." Arthur muttered, realizing that he'll have to prepare himself, not for the meeting, but for Gwen.

Merlin shrugged casually and nodded "Yeah." he said awkwardly. His eyes later on caught movement outside the hotel's entrance and turned to it. Just then, he realized that his eyes were following Gwen and Tom walking into to the lobby through the glassed doors being met by Morgana, who looked very ecstatic and immediately hugged Gwen tightly. As Merlin sees this, he smirks secretly to himself and turns to Arthur, who was obviously in deep thought, not knowing what's been happening just outside the dining area.

He looked at the scene outside again before looking back at Arthur and cleared his throat awkwardly.

"What if you just think about what you're going to do right now?" Merlin asked out loud to Arthur, coyly leaning his chin on his hand supported by his knee.

Arthur then recognized his tone and furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at him.

"What are you talking about?" Arthur asked annoyingly.

"Look over your shoulder." Merlin told him, raising his eyebrows. Arthur didn't follow him and narrowed his eyes, confused with him.

"What are you-" interrupted by Merlin, Arthur listened annoyingly.

"Just turn. Your head. Around." Merlin said annoyingly back at him, staring back at Arthur's bemused face as he looked over his shoulder slowly.

As Arthur looked over his shoulder, his eyes slowly went from narrowed to wide, surprised ones. It felt like time had been frozen that he can't seem to look away as he sees a very familiar face, one he'd never forget so easily. Even after two years, he still felt the same connection he had with the person he's looking at just outside the glassed doors. After moments of staring which seemed like a lifetime, Arthur finally had the strength to speak up.

"Merlin, am I imagining this?" he asked, thinking that maybe his mind was deceiving him.

Merlin then sighed annoyingly and answered obviously "No. You're not. I see them too."

Arthur wasn't simply able to look away as he stared at them as he whispered softly to himself.

"Guinevere."

 _It's Guinevere… My Guinevere… She's back._


End file.
